The embodiments herein relate generally to ladders.
Large vehicles such as trucks including semi-trailers, flatbed trailers or box trailers can be difficult to service due to the height of the vehicles. An individual will often use a ladder to climb up to an appropriate height to complete tasks such as changing light bulbs or servicing the engine. There exist a variety of extension ladders and A-frame ladders. However, these ladders are disadvantageous because they cannot effectively be secured to the truck. The unstable ladder increases the chance a user will fall down when servicing the vehicle and suffer an injury and/or death.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a ladder attachment that effectively secures to a large vehicle such as a truck, which addresses the limitations of the prior art.